robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Meeting of Minds and Hearts
++ Altihex Orbital Platform ++ Floating high above Cybertron, held at the very edge of the exosphere where gravity has no hold and tethered to the planet's surface by the massive cable-structure of the space elevator, is the Altihex orbital platform. A wide disk with many 'spokes' - shuttle bay hangars - this is the launching point for supplies, equipment and individuals to the Kimia Facility a short distance away. A military facility housing the Cybertronian Orbital Patrol as well as top secret energy and weapons research, it is accessible only to a privileged few. Contents: Wheeljack Kimia Facility Exits: D Altihex Torque didn't want to be left there alone in the hall. To make a decision whether to follow Starscream's will or not. And yet.. the gun is back at her side, Torque unsure of what else to do with it. But hopefully she won't have to make this decision. Maybe there's another way. The signal is weak due to the space between them, but Wheeljack will soon recieve a call on his comm from Torque. Only when he answers will the theoryspace activate, showing the femme's hazy, flickering mesh structure sitting and leaning against something. <> Oh, there she is! It's not that he had been looking for her, or been trying not to worry, but not being able to locate Torque for some time now has been distressing. So Wheeljack perks right up when the 'call' comes in and answers it right away. When he joins Theoryspace he's seated, likely to match reality, as he is seated at his tiny desk in his even smaller office. <> He means to be teasing only. Surely she got held up with some kind of exhaustive repair job. In reality, Torque is too weak and tired to move, but in theoryspace she stands slowly and turns to face him, showing the troubled frown on her features and the clear blast wound through her chest. <> The words are almost choked out as her flickering form stumbles towards him, tries to cling to him in a tight, desperate hug. She couldn't hold him in the real world right now, so this is all she has left. <> She looks up to him now, bitig lip past a deep frown. <> The happy dial just broke as the setting went from glee to distress. Theoryspace Jack is there, moving as he sees the chestplate wound. Where Torque reaches, he (holographically) gathers and clings just as tightly to her... as much as fabricated reality constructs can. <> Wheeljack is confused and it shows. His theoryspace faceplate vanishes as he means to angle himself to that he can more easily see him. He's... lost. <> He'll get in trouble for leaving but he doesn't care. What, Sparkplug is going to yell at him some more? <> He asks that not because he doubts her but more because he *believes* her. Why would she of all bots lie to him? He doesn't need her to answer that but it's too emotional that he can't just blurt out his desire for doubt. <> There's an idea, it's spinning, it can be seen in his eyes. <> He can't help it as his theoryspace hand ppokes in and examines that theoryspace hole in your theoryspace chest. Torque's hurt. Starscream did it. <> Torque mutters softly, her voice a mixture of sadness and frustration at the fact that she has no idea where she is. And his question doesn't help, making her brows furrow at him. <> Her lip quivers and she presses her head to his chest, emotions spillingover at the thought. <> Wheeljack is NOT good at these feeling things. But the bot that he pinned ALL of his hopes on is... what? Exactly not all that he had hoped Starscream to be? The exact opposite? It's not that he doesn't believe Torque. His holo-finger is very much in her very unreal-yet-real holo-wound. How can he possibly articulate how it feels to have all of that come crushingly thrown back at him. There's something new. Something he's dabbled with but never truly felt before. He has no faceplate to hide behind, nor would he think to do so from Torque. He's sought to pledge his spark to her, so why hide this burning intensity that sweeps over him. Theoryspace Jack 'stiffens', and yet tries to draw theoryspce Torque all the closer. It's a race in his mind of all the weaponry that immediately come to mind, and they swarm around him in a projection display. That is what this place was meant for, afterall, to put thought into a visible form, to be shared. Yet these aren't half-formed idea but intricately detailed blueprints, exact schematics for some terrible, terrible things. <> he states, unsure of how he can promise such a thing but he does. More dangerous ideas come to him, each more brutual than the last when... they all stop. <> Stiffened holographic hands move to Torque's theoryspace face as he seeks to cradle it, now gentle despite all of the ugliness he just thought up. <> he says with confidence. <> It's a good thing Torque can't really feel the proding of her wound, though the lasting pain of it is still very much real. Still, optics gaze down at it, study it a long moment before the false reality of the space around them shifts to bring up.. weapons? <> Are these his ideas? These destructive devices, each more nightmarish than the last... Are they truly the machinations of the mech before her now? She almost can't believe he'd think things like these up, nor can she believe what he says next. To do it. <> Optics turn to meet his, stunned, but he silences her when hands meet her face an that kind voice tries to instill confidence in her. <> Her voice wavers, shuddering in his grasp as her entirety flickers in the false space. <> A hand reaches up, gingerly holding one side of his face before leaning in to meet him with a kiss and rest forehead upon his once parted. <<..But I trust you.>> <> That seems like fact to him. So his imaginary, potential hurt is very much overwritten by your very real, actually existing hurt. <> His brows knit as she makes the effort to show *him* kindness. <> he says as though it is all his fault. <> And he won't have to resort to all of those terrible machines that are now in his head. Weapons he would use if he has to, to get her to safety. <> he sighs, with all his spark. He knows Torque is telling him the truth about Starscream - which will be dealt with after she is safe. <<<> All the better to hear you with, m'dear. Torque can't help but smirk softly. <> Sighing softly now, the femme leans into him, embraces him in a tight hug that she's not all that eager to release him from just yet. <> She frowns at the thought of going through with this. Hopefully they'll all have a plan by the time she's supposed to finally face him. <> Meeting his gaze again, Torque can't help a smile at the ears joke. <> The words die on her lips as head turns to look at something not there, anxiousness spreading across her features. <> The medic turns back and grips his harder, almost desperate, as she speaks quickly, the tension audible in her voice. <> With every ounce of emotion she can convey in the theoryspace, Torque pulls him into another kiss only to flicker out of existance before she can finish, leaving him alone in the vast, empty space with nothing but his schematics. <> Wheeljack promises waaaay too easily. It's only holographic, but for the moment it's all they have. So Wheeljack clings too. he feels better knowing that she's talking about patching herself. She seems more confident than when he first heard her. This could work. <> She has to go! The thought of her alone, struggling like this... it breaks something in him. Something Starscream-shaped. <> What. Did. She. Say...? And then she's gone. Wheeljack also leaves theoryspace. Leaves his office, not even bothing to take off his 'glasses' and 'tie' as he heads out, not even looking back on this life as he races towards Kimia.